Hollywood
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: After two years of being a teen sensation, he learned that fame and fortune wasn't what he wanted all along in his life. ONE-SHOT! SasuSaku. *Inspired by: Hollywood by Michael Buble*


_Wooo, I felt like making this one-shot when I heard Michael Buble's new song "Hollywood". IT'S SO CATCHY~ XD._

_I need to get my imagination juices flowing._

**Prompt: **Do we really need fame and fortune to be happy?

**Inspired by: Hollywood by Michael Buble.**

**Date Started: **12-20-10

**Summary: **The first time she told him, "Hollywood is dead" he didn't understand. After keeping that one promise, now he does. He now understood, it wasn't worth it. He wishes he was with her. SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: IDNON. Hurrrrrplz.**

.

**Could you be a teenage idol?****  
****Could you be a movie star?****  
****When l turn on my TV****  
****Will you smile and wave at me telling Oprah who you are?**

.

_The first time he saw her, he was five._

_She was crowded by other girls her age, and she was crying, but no one heard her sobs of pain. No one but him._

_They called her names, kicked at her and punched her._

_He never felt so angry in his life._

_So he stomped right up to them. Immediately, their faces lightened up with love—he was one of their infamous crushes, as he was stalked by girls everywhere._

_Imagine the look on their faces when he snarled and told them off, making the little girls run away crying, and he turned back to the crying pink-haired girl._

_It was the first time he saw her pretty, pretty, pretty emerald eyes._

.

"On in five!"

A now fifteen year old boy found himself smirking as he stared at his band mates next to him, his dark spiky hair and onyx eyes enrapturing to all girls across the world and made him stand out the most from his friends. He stood erect with pride, his dark jacket and family insignia displayed on his back. His custom-made guitar was slung around his body, his shoulders so strong that it was lightweight on him.

"Four!"

"TEME!" Uzumaki Naruto—their band's energetic drummer—shouted albeit he was only a few feet away from him. The Uchiha felt his ears ring and grunted in distaste, though his two other friends silently laughed at the expression he made.

"Three!"

"Dobe, you idiot," He growled, very, very tempted to slam the neck of his guitar up the blonde's—

"You ready, Uchiha?" Neji taunted with an arrogant smirk, propping his black bass up on his knee. Sasuke bristled slightly at the threatening posture and words, but made a face oozing with ego right back at him. "You're on, Hyuuga."

"Two!"

Naruto observed his friends, mumbling something about why he had such bastards for friends, while Shikamaru, the band's keyboard and miscellaneous instruments player, yawned and grumbled out "troublesome".

They perked up at the announcer's words, standing up straight as they sent each other readied half-smiles. Naruto ran over to his drums, nearly toppling over when one of the cymbals caught onto his black-and-orange sweater, choking out something akin to "a-cha-cha-cha-CHA!" Neji ruffled his smooth, brown hair and rolled his eyes at the dramatic exposure, his fingers already making their way onto the keys as he closed his eyes in anticipation. Shikamaru was curling his fingers onto the keyboard, sighing as he paused to scratch a nick on his neck. Sasuke was in front of them all, a beaming smirk on his perfect face as the navy blue curtains opened, the fans roaring out their names which made them all go momentarily deaf. Although they were dazed, they all felt the adrenaline pump in their blood when the familiar flashes of cameras and waving signs proclaiming their love met their eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!"

He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling a little before he strolled over to the microphone with his guitar swinging on his body back and forth. When he snapped them open, he sent all of his fangirls a look that almost made half of them faint on their feet.

"SUNA! Are you ready for the Sharingan, the Mirror Eye Wheel?" He nearly shouted in the device, but kept his voice at a reasonable level as his low, baritone voice echoed in the stadium. The cheers became louder as they chanted their names, and the band couldn't feel higher than ever.

With Naruto clicking his drumsticks to a reasonable starting rhythm, Shikamaru felt his fingers flow across his instrument, while Neji and Sasuke strummed the first chords.

.

**So you want to be a rock star?****  
****With blue eyed bunnies in your bed****  
****Well, remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this, you'll be famous cuz you're dead**

.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of the Sharingan plays another fantastic concert at Suna!"**_

"_**Lead singer of the Mirror Wheel Eye strikes again!"**_

"_**Multi-billionaire Uchiha Sasuke builds up billions once again!"**_

He was in all of the headlines today, there wasn't a place where people would gossip about his love life, talk about how awesome his songs are, or place up a poster of him smirking. They were all happy with his work, yet they talked about him like they actually _knew _him, which made her very sick.

She watched him all the time, whether it be in the audience of his concert or on TV. She always kept an open mind ready, though, because the paparazzi today was always corrupted and made such blasphemous rumors that she could never trust. Her eyes always lit up at the mere sight of him on the television screen, but they would dull down when she sees him smile and wave at the camera, knowing he wasn't waving at her.

She was happy, oh so happy that he fulfilled his dreams. She remembered those times when he would rant to her how he would become the most famous singer of all time. Closing her eyes, she reminisced.

.

"_Hi!" The small pinkette was terrified of the new boy who showed up, and flinched when he shot out his arm at her enthusiastically. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_He paused, then pouted when she didn't respond. His expression brightened when she shyly brought her arm towards him, softly grasping his._

_Using his own strength, he pulled her up off the dusty ground and smiled at her. She smiled gently right back at him._

"_Haruno Sakura…"_

.

**So don't go higher for desire****  
****Put it in your head****  
****Baby Hollywood is dead **

**You can find it in yourself**

.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Neh, neh, what's your dream?"_

"_Dream…?"_

"_Yeah! Like, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

"_I don't have a… dream, but I do have an ambition." Onyx eyes flashed with determination. "I will be the most famous rock-star of all time!"_

"_Really? Wow! Will you remember me?"_

"_Of course! It's a promise!"_

"_Remember to save a piece of gold for me!"_

"_What?"_

"_Hollywood's where you're going for, and that's in California! Mom says that's where all of the gold in the world came from!"_

"_Right! Just you wait, Sakura, I'll have the biggest piece of gold for you ever!"_

.

**I don't want to take you dancing****  
****When you're dancing with the world****  
****Well, you can flash your caviar and your million dollar car****  
****I don't need that kind of girl**

**But you could be that next sensation or will you set the latest style****  
****You don't need a catchy song****  
****Cuz the kids will sing along****  
****When you shoot it with a smile**

.

"More mail?"

Naruto grunted, sweating as he let out a battle-cry when he threw a large bag filled with papers unto the mahogany table, the surface groaning in protest under the large weight. Sasuke scowled at the blonde, "Stop it, dobe. You've broken so many of my tables already, I don't need another."

"Tch, you have enough money don't you? Bastard!" The Uzumaki challenged, and soon the two were in a battle of eyes, sparks flying as they glared at each other savagely.

Neji rolled his pearl eyes, walking away from the bag filled with papers. "You'd think that after so times of not responding back to their fan-mail that they'd stop all together."

"No, apparently," Shikamaru sighed, cleaning out his ear with his pinky; his forest-green fishnet shirt was showing off his toned stomach along with his red and black trunks. "Troublesome, they're all from women."

"Whatever," Naruto huffed, throwing off his sweater to reveal himself half naked, his tan body and six-pack and his orange and black shorts tight around the waist. Picking up most of their summer equipment, he dashed over to their limo screaming, "TO THE BEACH!"

The Hyuuga bassist sighed and kept his white sweater on, although he had no shirt on, showing off his own physique. Clicking his feet against the smooth marble floor of Sasuke's own mansion with his black sandals, he monotonously called back to Sasuke, "You coming?"

"Hn, yeah," Sasuke confirmed already dressed up in his own swim wear. He decided, lazily, that he wouldn't keep his sweater on since it was already so hot—it was freakin' summer, of course—and showed off his own _eight-pack _with the waistband of his blue and black trunks. "Let me get my towel," He grumbled, rifling through the living room in search of it. The bassist shrugged and strolled over to the entrance, the towering door clicking softly shut behind him.

"Where did I put it?" He nearly growled out of sheer frustration, ripping through his bag filled with very few things he packed for the beach. He could hear Naruto screaming at him, having the chauffer honk the limousine's horn, and he could practically _hear _Neji and Shikamaru roll their eyes at the loud blonde.

He scanned over the bag five times before he lifted his gaze and nearly slapped himself. It was on the table, of course. Stupid.

Snarling, he yanked the towel that was underneath the heavy bag of fan-mail, and then almost fell over at the sheer mass of the bag. Holy shit! The thing weighed more than Naruto on an all-you-can-eat-ramen-buffet!

His muscles coiling, he curled his fingers and glared at the evil bag filled with mail. In his strong stance with his legs shoulder width apart, he gripped tightly on his scarlet towel, and with all of his might, pulled.

He managed to get it free, but the bag fell along with it. The sack teetered near Sasuke's direction, and the table, unable to withstand so much mass on one side of itself, creaked and smashed right down on his floor.

Fuck, that was the third this week.

Huffing, he nearly exploded when the bag decided to burst open and the mail literally rained all over him. His onyx eye twitched, his anger bubbling, and he snatched the first envelope he spotted in front of him, his hands twisting it, ready to rip it into a million shreds—

When he read the label.

It said, _'To Sasuke, the world's most famous rock-star of all time!'._

At this, Sasuke paused. He would have expected something along the lines of, 'Sasuke-kun', 'the smexilicious-est boy on earth!', or 'the hottest hunk of boy to wander the ends of the earth and capture my heart', but instead, he had a vague name that didn't exclaim affections.

Pressed, he lightly ripped it open.

And began to read.

His eyes widened with each line his eyes passed.

.

**So don't go higher for desire****  
****Put it in your head****  
****Baby Hollywood is dead **

**You can find it in yourself**

.

_Dear Sasuke-kun—_

The first line was scribbled out.

_Dear Uchiha, wait, too formal—_

The second line was literally mangled by a mess of ink.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Hey! Look at you, I can't even turn around for a second to not hear or see you in some sort of way, shape or form. How's life? Luxurious, rich, you living it up? I hope California is all it's cracked up to be, 'cuz boy, I'm jealous. Haha, no, not really. I'm actually really happy for you! Don't you remember those times when we were seven and we would take whatever we could get our hands on and act like we were playing rock songs? Good times, good times… Anyway, I've got your new album, ummm… what's it called? "An Avenger's Fate"? Nice title by the way, I love it. _(Sasuke saw a neatly printed smiley face at the end of the sentence.)

_I remember that after we would tried to play those songs, your mom would run in the room and squeal and bring out a camera and record us, your dad would be fuming and he would chase us around as we split up and attempted to shake him off our tails, and your brother would be smirking in the background commenting on how "foolish" we are. I miss those days._

_I miss you, Sasuke-kun. Even if you're face is shown up on a poster board or I hear your voice on the radio, or I see your face on the news, it still doesn't make up for the fact that you're not here in person. If you get the time, come and visit, okay? I still live in the same house with my parents, still going to the same school. Sad, huh? I bet you're happy in your billion dollar mansion, living by yourself with no parents and being driven around by a chauffer. And even when you don't drive, I can still see you on the TV driving around in your Ferrari (nice ride btw! I hope one day I can ride in it with you)._

_I really hope that my letters are getting through, because, well, this is my thirty-seventh letter. But, if you're not, I understand! The life of a rock-star is a busy one, ain't it? I'll stop writing since I'm probably taking up some of your precious time (or if you're not reading this, maybe not) so you go on! Shu, live your life! I don't want to be a burden._

_Just remember that promise! Bring me back a piece of gold!_

_Love always and forever,_

_Your childhood friend,_

_~Haruno Sakura._

The letter dropped to the floor, withering in the building like a fragile feather.

.

**So don't fly higher for your fire****  
****Put it in your head****  
****Baby Hollywood is dead **

**You can find it in yourself****  
****Keep it on your head **

**Hollywood is dead**

.

"_Sakura!" A thirteen-year old Sasuke hollered as he barged through his friend's house door, his head frantically snapped back and forth in search for the Haruno pinkette. Grumbling impatiently, he ran inside the hallway, "Where could she be?"_

_He almost slammed her room door shut when he heard an angelic voice filter through the building lightly, a subtle piano playing along with the tone. _

_His eyes were wide with emotion—something that happened rarely—as his feet automatically walked to the source of the sweet melody. His breath hitched when he opened the door to a room that was unfamiliar to the boy, calling out unsurely, "…Sakura?"_

_He couldn't stop staring when he caught the sight of the girl, her head thrown back with her face tangled in beautiful emotion as she sang. Her fingers flowed against the piano keys like a trickling brook—it was natural and soft against the loud sounds of nature and man. Her pink hair swirled around her body, and even in her tomboyish clothes of graphic T's and skinny jeans, she was a beautiful sight._

"_Sasuke-kun!" She greeted cheerfully as she plopped out of the piano seat, dashing over to his side. "When'd you get here?"_

"_Sakura," He quieted her instantly as he peered down at her in amazement. "Your voice… Your singing's amazing!"_

_She instantly flushed a deep red, embarrassed as she littered her gaze onto the floor. "T-thank you!"_

_Excited, he grasped her hands and said to her, "You should be famous, Sakura! You could get a record deal and everything!"_

"_No," She shook her head, shocking the boy. "I don't want to."_

"_But… but why?"_

_She grinned with her pearly white teeth shining, "Silly! I don't need fame and fortune to be happy! Anyway, that's your dream not mine!"_

"…"

"_So, why'd you come to see me, Sasuke-kun?"_

"…"

"…_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I got a mail from the Oto Music Productions, they liked my performance. I'm going on a world tour starting next week."_

"…_What?" _

.

**Well, you can do the mighty tango****  
****You can start your little thing****  
****You can swing from vine to vine****  
****While the kiddies wait in line****  
****With the money in their hands**

.

Forgetting about going to the beach all together, Sasuke stomped all the way over to his servant at the front door; the one that did all of his requests. The man bowed to the Uchiha politely, "Sasuke-sama, are you need of any service?"

"Yes, Hozoshi," Sasuke confirmed, shoving the letter in the middle-aged servant's face. "Get me all of the mail we've received under the name Haruno Sakura."

"E-eh?" The man was a little surprised by the request. Since when did the young Uchiha care about his fanmail? "A-alright, Sasuke-sama. Right away."

"And as quick as possible, please," Sasuke asked quietly, his eyes shining with an emotion that Hozoshi couldn't decipher.

"…Of course, Sasuke-sama."

"OI, TEME!" Naruto hollered in the limo, half of his body sticking out of the roof. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING TEN MINUTES! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?"

"Go on without me!" He didn't need to yell since his low voice could be heard miles away, a factor he was unfortunately born with as his fangirls could chase him down as he talked.

The impatient blonde, not needing another word of encouragement, shouted at the chauffer who stepped on it swiftly, the long car darting in the direction of the beach.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke sat on his king-sized bed in the middle of his humungous room, staring at a dirty picture that brought back so many memories. It had collected dust because, from all of the stress and moving, he had merely shoved it into some place deep where he never looks at anymore. It was of him and Sakura, only seven years old. Sakura had turned a pot upside down and was banging on the surface with two wooden spoons, while he was seen strumming his mini-guitar. They're faces were lit with so much joy, and he remembered the feeling so well; he felt like he could burst and die out of sheer happiness.

How could he have forgotten his promise…?

.

**But if you get to California****  
****Save a piece of gold for me****  
****If it's the only thing you save****  
****Then I'll bet you'll never wave when I watch you on TV**

.

Letter One.

_OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE A ROCK-STAR! Adfgjklhffdkjiggle—_(Apparently, she was so excited she wasted a whole line by scribbling out nonsense.) _Okay, I'm calm. Sorry about that. But I still can't believe it! It still feels like it was only yesterday when you told me your dream! Man, I only saw you last weekend and yet it feels like it's been forever! Send me a postcard!_

_Tell me ALL about how your life it once you get this letter. Don't leave ONE detail out, boy, or I'll beat you with the rice paddle just like how my dad used to threaten to bring out his non-existent shotgun on you if you dared touch me! Haha, I'm joking. I'm pretty sure if someone other than you read this, they would think I'm some sort of hater and track me down since I would be a legit 'threat'._

_Anyways, I'll write later. Mom just saw you on the news and she's freaking out and demanding I come over and see it._

_Lates!_

_XOXO_

_~Haruno Sakura._

Letter Twelve.

_Hey! It's almost been a year Sasuke-kun! Can you believe it? Can you even remember your school days? Speaking of which, I'm still kinda sad you're still gone because there's this one seat next to me you're supposed to fill in every class because of our alphabetical order, but instead it's empty. So is my heart. :(_

_Wow… you're getting pretty popular. Remember those two girls that used to pick on me when I was five before you saved me? Ami and Karin? Those two are proclaiming their love for you all over the school by wearing your fan T-shirts and saying that their bodies are 'for Sasuke-kun's hands only'. Insert shiver here. Haha, but you wouldn't go for it… right? Am I right? … I hope you're nodding right now, or else you'll wake up one day with AIDs. Who wants their childhood bestie filled with AIDs? DON'T DO IT MAN!_

_It's getting kinda… old now. I mean, it's nice to see people loving your work and all, but their claims of them knowing you personally and that they're married to you get really old pretty fast. Psh, they wished they knew you like I do, huh? :)_

_Don't hate me, but I bought a cute little keychain of you. It's so cuteee, don't blame me! He'll be my Sasuke-kun until you come back to visit, okay?_

_You're music is so awesome, each song just gets better and better, I swear! But the best so far is that song "Destiny and Fate". Sounds kinda iffy, but the harmony, guitars and rhythm make it my favorite song of all time._

_Hope you hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_~Haruno Sakura._

Letter Twenty-one.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, should I call you that? Maybe if you open this letter and see "Sasuke-kun" you'll immediately think I'm a fangirl… but umm… anyway…_

_It's been over a year since I last saw you, and things are getting pretty rough out here. It took Ami and Karin a year to realize that since you were gone I was left vulnerable for them. I'm literally a sitting duck as I write this in my school desk, with Kakashi-sensei reading his porn book and the kids behind me gossiping about the hottest guy, the latest break up and you. Always you._

_There's this new kid who filled up your spot, which got me really upset because no one can replace you. His name is Sai, and he always calls me 'Ugly' and fake smiles at me. It gets me really angry, but then really sad. He looks almost like you, Sasuke-kun. The same eyes, the same hair and eye color, same skin color and emotionless expression… but he's not you. I can literally feel his eyes on my back the whole time I write this. He keeps asking what writing a letter to a famous person would do, but he doesn't understand that you're my best friend, and I miss you._

_I miss you, so, freakin', much._

_Boogy—you remember that Golden Retriever I had since I was six?—yeah, he died just a few days ago. Apparently a few kids thought it would be fun to push my dog into a busy street after school. They booked it right away. When we went to the vet's, they declared that he was dead upon impact—_

(Tear stains blotched up the ink a bit, and she stopped her writing abruptly.)

_I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, Sasuke-kun, write back, call me, visit soon, please, I miss you so much._

_~Haruno Sakura._

So many letters… and yet he read them all. He followed her stories as she told them explicitly, and he felt like he was with her as she adventured through pain, anger, sadness and joy—though the latter was hardly seen at all. Feeling a clutch in his chest, he whimpered.

'_I miss you, too.'_

.

**So don't go higher for desire****  
****Put it in your head****  
****Baby Hollywood is dead **

**You can find it in yourself****  
****So don't fly higher for your fire****  
****Put it in your head****  
****Baby Hollywood is dead **

**You can find it in yourself**

.

After reading her letters, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to smile, or smirk in his case, and wave at the camera like he usually would. Instead, he would find himself staring longingly into it, willing with his eyes to send a message to the pinkette that he still remembered, that he still thought of her as a best friend, but nevertheless. That one day passed by slowly, and soon enough, a week went by. His bandmates didn't comment and left him alone, but Naruto, being the closest one to the Uchiha ever since middle school, decided to take matters into his own hands.

Naruto barged in, like he usually did. He never knocked or rang the door bell, especially with his best friend, Sasuke. "Teme, what the hell is happening to you? Especially that time when we were supposed to go to the beach! You just ditched us—"

The younger Uchiha glanced up, rolling over his suitcase next to his carry-on bag before he slung it over his shoulder. He was dressed up casually; he wore a sort of punk coat, black with unnecessary chains, zippers and pockets adorning the fabric. His T-shirt was a dark grey with gothic-looking cats popping up, his boot-leg jeans baggy at the ends with his scruffy converse—Naruto blanched at that; Sasuke never wore old clothing, his attire was always new and fresh!

"…" The blonde took a few steps in a rose an eyebrow. "What's happening?"

"I'm leaving. You can find yourself a new lead singer."

.

**Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you**

**You can find it in yourself****  
****Love what is true and the world will come to you**

**You can find it in yourself**

.

Sakura sighed, feeling tears come to her eyes. Two years; it's been two years since Sasuke bid her goodbye and sent himself off to Sound to follow his ambition to be a rock-star. Ever since he left, everything just seemed empty and hollow, ever so more than ever. In her eyes, anyway. Sasuke, her best friend, was her world, and she can't believe that he was gone. She sent him letters, but he never responded back, just like all the other letters she assumed.

The only normal ones were her mom and dad, although the two had become a bit more somber when Sasuke left, and when Boogy—her lovable and loyal pet—was killed in an accident. She cried so much that day, and she recalled bawling her eyes out as she wrote another letter to Sasuke, almost drenching the paper in her tears. Luckily she had pulled her face away from it just in time.

Karin and Ami followed her around now, just as they had when she was five. Every time a teacher turned their back or an adult walked away, they shot harmful words at her or slammed her books down, and half the student body laughed with the two whenever they did something to her. The other half merely stared at her in concern and worry, but did not help her.

Not helping was just as bad as going along with their laughter, she growled in her head.

She grumbled as she pulled on her shoes, and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the door bell rang in her ear on her right.

"Coming!" She yelled over the loud noise and snarled when the person kept ringing the bell, as if they were in a hurry or something. She hoped it wasn't a prank, just like all the other times. Ami, Karin and her posse had made it their mission to make her life a living hell, after their loving Sasuke-kun, of course. It wasn't uncommon for her to open the door and no one would be there.

Ripping the door open and getting ready to slam it shut again, she paused at the sight of someone's chest in front of her nose, just inches away.

Her emerald eyes widened—she knew this person, she could feel their choking aura—she opened her mouth, and her eyes crinkled with emotion as she glanced up—

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

**No no no no no****  
****Keep it in your head **

**Hollywood is dead**

.

She glomped him, and he nearly fell over at her sheer strength. They were both laughing, tears prickling at the edges of their eyes. The two squeezed each other into a tight hug, closer and closer just to make sure that the other was real and that they weren't just imagining it.

"You- you came back," She sobbed, over come with emotion. "I can't believe it, you came back!"

"I saw your letters," He said, burying his face into the crown of her pink hair. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I broke my promise."

"It's okay," She sniffled, brightening up his world with just one smile.

She brought up her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, and he had to fight back the tears that threatened to pool down his cheeks.

"As long as you're here with me. That's all that matters."

.

**Come come **

**Hollywood is dead, babe **

**Woo hoo**

.

"You're back, you're back, you're back—"

"Sakura… I love you."

She almost lurched back in surprise. "W-what?"

He blushed, hiding his face. "I always have… I never really realized it until weeks after I was separated from you, and I never saw you. It hurt to know that I was becoming really famous, and yet I couldn't stop in my tour just to see one girl."

At first she was silent, but then she asked, "You remember that day before you told me you were accepted into Oto Music Productions… I was singing?"

"Yeah…" He could still hear her magical voice.

"It was a song—I made for you…" She was flushing a bright red. "That day, I was going to confess my feelings to you, but then you told me… and I was scared because… I didn't want to tell you before you left because then we would leave on a bad foot, and I thought you wouldn't want to see me again—"

Before she could go on a ramble-spree, he hushed her, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

At first, his words quieted her. Once she opened her mouth to say more, he silenced her with a kiss.

.

**Oh, Hollywood is dead **

**Yeah yeah**

.

_The first time she told him, "Hollywood is dead" he didn't understand. After keeping that one promise, now he does. He then understood, it wasn't worth it. He wished he was with her._

_And he was lucky, because he got to be there… with her._

.

**Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you **

**You can find it in yourself**

.

"_So, Sasuke-kun, where's my piece of gold?"_

"… _Uhh…"_

.

**Get it in your head **

**Hollywood is dead**

.

_OWARI-!_

.

Wow, this was really corny. And surprisingly, I liked it. :D

I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I know some parts need work, so please, tell me what you think!

Yeah… I just heard the song like… five hours ago, and now I wrote a one-shot about it. Shoot me. XDDD.

Please review and tell me what you think!

~CiiCiinREX.


End file.
